


Pitiful Children

by Mischiefkingwinkyface



Series: Post SQUIP Life [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Asexual Christine Canigula, Bisexual Rich Goranski, Functional neurological symptoms, Gay Michael Mell, Heteroromantic Jeremy Heere, Multi, Non-binary Michael Mell, Post-Squip, Post-Squip Jeremy Heere, Post-Squip Rich Goranski, Rich Goranski's Lisp, Trans Michael Mell, Trans Rich Goranski, demi-sexual Jeremy Heere, disabled rich goranski, part-time wheelchair users
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-12 10:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19567936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefkingwinkyface/pseuds/Mischiefkingwinkyface
Summary: It's a year after the SQUIPs tried to take over the world and people are still recovering. Michael may have slipped under the radar in a lot of aspects but he remembers it better than most of the SQUIP victims. Life post-SQUIP was still taking it's toll and Michael can see one person he doesn't want to leave to find his feet alone.





	1. Their Operating System's Obselete

Seniors probably shouldn’t be skipping class, Jeremy pointed this out at least twice a week, but it didn’t bother Michael. Despite what people though, it bothered him. Jeremy abandoned him for months because he tried to implant a supercomputer into his brain and now everything is different! Jeremy even has a girlfriend and don’t even get him started on… Rich. That’s why he was skipping literature, at least everything felt normal while he was eating his sushi on the way back to school from Seven Eleven. 

He got into the lunch hall just as the first students were starting to file in, so he had a good five minutes before Jeremy was going to make an appearance with Christine, probably longer if they got distracted running lines for this year’s play. That’s when he spotted Rich, fighting to balance his tray on his wheelchair and move at the same time. Part of Michael remembered all the bad things that had been done at the hands of that boy in the past but most of him just hated seeing him struggle. Everyone knew that Rich lost most of his motor functions and sensory processing ability when his SQUIP got deactivated. Ever since last year’s play, Rich had been in that wheelchair and Michael had noticed him struggle to write and the lengthened gaps between his speech. 

“Move your hands, where do you wanna go?”, Michael ran up to him and balanced his slushie on Rich’s tray, “just don’t spill my slushie, savvy?”

“Er… sure?”, Rich grabbed the sides of his tray to keep it balance, “just any… anywhere without a lot of… without people.”

“Got it! Please keep all limbs inside the vehicle at all times during the ride.”, embarrassingly enough, Michael was glad Rich couldn’t see him as when he laughed, Michael couldn’t help blushing a little. He took them to an empty table in the corner where they wouldn’t be disturbed by most of the student body, but Jeremy would still spot them. 

It didn’t take a genius to see that Rich was embarrassed by the help considering that he wouldn’t make eye contact when Michael took back his slushie and sat across from it, “I don’t need or… or want your pity, you… you know?”

“This isn’t pity, bud,” Michael shrugged and took a sip of his slushie, “just don’t like to see ya struggle.” 

“You think I don’t hear… think I don’t hear that crap every day? ‘Cause I... I do.”, no one could fake the insecurity in his voice, everything about him was so real now it made Michael realise just how messed up everything was before. If this was the real Rich, it was hard to think about the person he was forced to be for two years of his life and how much he must have lost to that machine. 

“Serious, bro, I got Jeremy to dump all that cheesy pity stuff on. You gotta learn how to get out that head of yours and enjoy the little things, like this!” Michael reached across the table to stick his headphones and pressed play on the Pac Man soundtrack currently loaded onto his phone (it totally isn’t an illegal download, not at all). Before he could get rich to react, he was interrupted by a familiar voice. 

“Michael!”, Jeremy slid into the seat next to him and leant his walking stick against the table. He’d been using one since his SQUIP was deactivated and they’d found nerve damage in his legs caused by an incident involving Chloe and some alcohol at the Halloween party. Luck for Jeremy, he had a best friend was had a whole box of comic book stickers they could use to decorate it. All those popular kids got stuck with the boring mobility aides. 

“How’s it hangin’, buddy?”, it didn’t escape Michael’s attention that Christine hadn’t even looked up from her script since she’d sat down but he never had a problem with her ignoring them; ignoring everyone equally was always okay in his books. Part of him admired that she kept Jeremy content with his social life.

“It’s awesome, play rehearsal was the best, right Christine?”, Christine’s nod seemed enough for Jeremy as he then went off on a full description of how some prop broke halfway through rehearsal because freshman tripped over some rope and fell headfirst into Mr Reyes. Apparently, it was better if you there. Christine supposedly would have agreed but she had another scene to learn.

For the first time in history, Michael wasn’t really listening to Jeremy; instead, he was watching Rich listen to his headphones while picking at the food in front of him. He couldn’t resist switching songs so Rich looked up. Michael just waved him off when he tried to give back the headphones and instead handed the phone over the table to him; that caught Jeremy’s attention.

“So, lunch is going to be over soon. We’re still on for tonight, right Michael?”, Jeremy managed to snap Michael out of his thoughts and seemed content with Michael’s distracted nod and being handed the slushie to try some before handing it back; it seemed to snap Christine out of her script-induced trance. He awkwardly waved at Rich before fist-bumping Michael and almost falling out of his seat. Both Christine and Michael reached out, grabbing an arm each to steady him before Michael let go and handed Jeremy his stick.

Christine waved to Rich and chirped to Michael, “see you in math class!”. 

“Keep him out of trouble for me!”, Michael yelled after them as they headed out of the lunch hall and laughed when Christine stood on her toes to send a thumbs-up back. Only once he turned his attention back to Rich did he notice that he had barely even touched his food, so he pulled the tray away slammed his slushie down on the table, “finish it off for me, will ya? I’ll go get rid of this.” He took Rich’s stunned head jerk that seemed like it was supposed to be a nod and binned what was left of the food, expect for the fact he pocketed the cookie in case Rich wanted it later. 

“You know you… you don’t have to, need to… you don’t have to do any of this. You don’t have to help me.”, that defensive tone came back with force and Michael just did the most dramatic eye roll he could muster and hid the cookie in Rich’s backpack for him to find. 

“Dude, do you see people lining up to eat lunch with me? I just don’t want to deal with everyone else in this hell hole. You wanna skip math class? I got plenty more tunes.”, there was almost the sound of cogs turning as Rich considered his request before grin formed on his lips,  
“Let’s do it!”

“Now that’s what I like to hear! Little bit of excitement.”

They ended up sat in a park, both of them sat on the floor together with new slushies while Michael messed with his phone, “you an 8-bit or musical kinda guy? Cause, I got both.”

“Or… we could just talk, we never talked before because of my… and-and I didn’t think you’d really want to afterwards. We weren’t exactly friends…”

“Woah, woah, WOAh! I’m gunna stop you right there, bud. That damn tic-tac controlled you and there is no way I’m going to hold that sci-fi brain-washing shit against you. Did you see what it did to Jeremy? I’ve seen him high as hell, but he has never pulled that level of Tobey Maguire spidey-venom-bad-guy-swagger before. Those things change people- what are you laughing at?” Michael’s train of thought when he noticed Rich laughing next to him,

“Sorry, sorry!” Rich attempted to catch his breath, “you lost…lost me at ‘tic-tac’, the rest was…was just sou…no… noise.”

That made Michael laugh just as hard and lay down on the grass, “someone needs to tell the sun that my hoodie is my life before I cook!”

“True, binders are… are so bad.” There was way too long a pause before Rich realised what he’d just said and went pale, quickly breaking eye contact with Michael who has seemingly stopped breathing all together.

Silence had descended between them and it was heavy in the air as though they could actually hear the tension slowly growing between them before Michael awkwardly cleared his throat and sat up on his elbows, “my mothers snuck mine out of my room to wash, they said I can have one of those cool rainbow one’s for my birthday though! I have a spare but it’s not as comfortable and school is such a long time to wear it, I don’t know how you manage all day everyday with that ‘cause I’d die-”

That short-circuited Rich’s brain faster than the SQUIP had done and he ended up just staring while Michael kept talking on about how he was wearing two t-shirts under the hoodie and a sports bra. He ended up re-joining Michael’s train of though at the line, “-ya know, just in case it’s possible to sweat off all my breast tissue.”

There another good thirty seconds before Rich managed to get his vocal cords to obey his request, “you’re… you… you’re…”

“Trans? Yup, that’s me. Really hit the jackpot there, trans and gay, makes pride ten times harder to plan lemme tell ya. Jeremy always does the same Space Ace theme every year so I usually just do pastel trans colours and-“

“Slow… slow down. Jeremy isn’t straight?” 

All that information was topped off rather disappointingly with Michael shrugging at Rich’s question, “ish?”

“ISS?”

“He’s a-spec, so is Christine. You should’ve seen how relieved he was, not that either of them has ever made a secret of it. I suppose it’s easier for me, at least I’m allo, and about a hundred-million miles away from straight, he gets called straight all the time. Oh shit! I’m gunna be late to meet Jeremy! Quick, gimme your phone.”

Michael typed his number into Rich’s phone and tossed it back to him, “you better call me, okay? I’ll get back to school with you and we can text tonight, Jeremy won’t mind!”   
“You want me, to… teth you?”

“Yes! Now hand’s off the wheels I’ll give you a push!” Michael set of running back towards the school, pretending not to notice


	2. You Won't Feel Left Out or Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Jeremy get together to play video games and there's a development between Michael and Rich. Also, Michael's mom makes and appearance.

“What happened while you were skipping math class?”, they had barely gotten two steps outside of school and Jeremy was already texting, probably Christine. At least he looked up from his phone long enough to shoot Michael a disapproving look. 

Michael just shrugged and checked his own phone in hopes of finding a message he wasn’t sure he would ever get, “I was with Rich, he’s so different now. Do you ever look at someone who you’ve known a long time and just seen someone completely new? It’s like that just-“

“Oh my god… you’re actually into him. You actually have a crush on Rich, don’t you?”

“What?! No! No, okay maybe. Stop looking at me like that!” Michael elbowed his friend, almost making Jeremy drop his phone, “even if I did like him like that, and I’m not saying that I do… Would that be such a problem?”

That question made Jeremy stop dead and grab Michael's arm to pull him to a halt as well, “you’re still my favourite person, Michael. If you really like Rich, go for it. You deserve to be happy, and if he does anything to hurt you, I’ll kick his ass.”

“That is by far the most unrealistic thing you’ve ever said, and you had a tic-tac in your head. Kicking his ass would involve you doing something, I don’t know, bold?” Michael laughed at Jeremy’s indignant expression as his friend crossed his arms,  
“I’m bold! …Adjacent”

“Sure you are, bud.”

They got to Jeremy’s house and Michael tried the door just to find it was locked, of course. Jeremy fumbled in his pockets and frowned to himself before swinging off his backpack and rummaging through that as well. Even for Jeremy, straight up losing his house key was a whole new level of absentmindedness; especially since Michael knew the key was in the inside back pocket of Jeremy’s backpack and he was looking everywhere but. It took a good two minutes before Jeremy groaned and swung his backpack over his shoulder, obviously having failed in his quest for the key of door opening. That was Michal’s cue to reach into Jeremy’s backpack and pluck the keys out of the pocket they live in just to dangle them in front of his friend’s face. 

“How…”, Jeremy barely had time to take the keys from Michael before someone’s 8-bit ring tone started blasting, causing them both to jump out of their skins. 

Michael looked at his phone to see a number he didn’t recognise and shrugged, “I should probably take this, you get the game set up. Don’t forget to set me as-“

“Player 1, I know, and whatever long ranged character I can find. Just get in here as fast as you can.” 

At that point, Michael was already pressing answer and turning away to talk to whoever was on the end, “hello?”

“Michael?”, Rich’s voice came through the phone, all nervous and barely audible, “is this the right number?”

That voice automatically brought a smile to Michael’s face, “no, no, I mean yes, it’s the right number. It’s me, it’s Michael I mean. Hi.”

“Oh good!”, the renewed confidence in Rich’s voice brought him hope, “I know you’re with Jeremy right now and you said… said er… said we could tetht but I tethted… typed this out about a bunch of times before giving up. It is Saturday tomorrow and I was just wondering if you wanted to… we could... could…”

“It’s okay, Jeremy is setting up so take your time.” Jeremy was waving at him out the window, but Michael just signalled back to give him another minute. After all, he wholeheartedly wanted to know what Rich was asking.

It took a minute, but Rich did continue his question, “maybe… maybe lunch tomorrow? I know a… a place you might like.”

“Yes! I mean, yes. That sounds good. Text me the details, I’ll be there. Oh! Jeremy won’t stop waving I really really gotta go but I’ll see you tomorrow, Yeah? Definitely see you tomorrow”

“I’ll tetht you, promise”, Rich laughed softly before hanging up and allowing Michael to sprint to into Jeremy’s room.

He practically jumped onto the bed next to Jeremy and grabbed his control off his friend, “you’re ot going to believe this! Rich just rang and he was all quiet and nervous and he asked me to lunch tomorrow and I think it’s a date. Imagine that! My moms will be thrilled when I tell them. I don’t know where we’re going yet, what if it’s fancy I won’t have anything to-“

“Michael, breathe. Rich just asked you out?” Jeremy actually put down his controller, “holy shit.”

“I know! I know! And I said yes! What do I do? You gotta help me, buddy, I’ve never dated. This wasn’t supposed to happen until college and here we are. You have to help me! You’ve been on dates before, what do I do?”

“I don’t know what you want me to say? Get high beforehand? At least then you’ll be fun then.” Jeremy shrugged and flopped back to lay across the bed, “you’re awesome no-matter what. It’s going to be great so don’t stress. Trust me on this one, being yourself is the best thing you could do.” He sat back up and picked up his controller, “now, this is not killing any zombies. You can worry about the date at the date, got it?”

The next few hours were spent fighting various monsters via controller until the sun the setting and Michael’s mum was texting him asking if he was staying at Jeremy’s that night. That would usually be the case if it weren’t for his plans for the next day. Hence why he texted back asking to be picked up so he wouldn’t have to walk home alone in the dark. Jeremy used to walk him home, but he knew that that was too hard after all the damage the SQUIP had done while controlling him. 

The next thing he knew he was getting into the car with his mom while Jeremy leaned out the window to wave at him. She glanced at him from the driver’s seat, “You had a good day?”

“Uh huh, great.” Michael quickly opened his phone to find a text:  
[Rich <3]  
[12pm, Sushi place at the mall. Will I be seeing you there?]

“hey, mom? Can I get a lift to the mall tomorrow? I kinda… got a date…”

The car came to a halt and she turned to face him, “a date? With who? What’s his name? what’s he like? Have I ever met him?”

“Woah, it’s a boy at school, Richard, he’s really nice. We’re going for sushi tomorrow. Please don’t make a big deal about this…?” Michael pulled his hood over his head, making his mom laugh,

“Okay, okay, let’s just get you home, okay? But you have to tell us everything after your date, got it?”

Michael nodded and ran straight into his room as soon as he got home, chucking his backpack on his bed and going through his drawers for something to wear. It took him a good hour to convince himself that Rich would find his t-shirt with the Pac-Man chasing all four ghosts across the front cute (also helped by him sending multiple pictures to Jeremy). Usually, he’d stay up looking at online game simulators but not that night. That was the one night he went to bed early, so he’d be ready for his first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Comment, leave feedback, or whatever. There's more to come. The next chapter will be *drum roll* The Date!


	3. Users Embracing and Interfacing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rich and Michael are going on their date! Here they are getting to spend some time chatting and even being completely awkward as teenagers tend to be.

No. No. NO! “This isn’t happening, this is not happening.”, clothes were everywhere as Michael hunted in his drawers before running to the top of the stairs and yelling down, “Mom! Where’s my binder? I can’t find it anywhere and I need to get ready. I can’t be late, what if he doesn’t wait for me and just leaves then I’ll be stood there texting him, trying to find out where he is but he won’t answer because he doesn’t like me anymore so I’ll just be stood there and-“

“And your binder is right here.”, both of his moms came up the stairs. His mom was carrying his binder while his mother tried to get an ancient video camera to work. 

“Thank you! Thank you!”, Michael hugged them both in turn before running back into his room and getting changed. He paused to look at the forgotten makeup bag in the corner, was it really worth it? It wasn’t like he didn’t like makeup, he did, it was just that he only wore it to pride and today of all days he wanted desperately to pass. With a deep breath, he put some concealer under his eyes and breathed a sigh of relief that his mother had helped match his foundation for him, nobody had to know he was wearing it but it felt more like he’d made an effort. 

“Michael, we need to go”, that was his mom’s voice on the other side of his door, a clear sign that his mother had gotten the camera working and was poised to film him walking out. It was reflex to reach for his new backpack before he stopped and smiled fondly at the old one in the corner, it still had “RIENDS” written across the top in sharpie. With a little more debating on his part, he grabbed his old backpack and shoved his hoodie in it for good measure before opening the door. 

Just as he suspected, he almost walked straight into his mother who was pointing a camera in his face, “give us a smile! You look adorable!”

“Give the poor boy some space,” his mom laughed and put her arm around his shoulders, pretending to push away the camera, “you ready to go?”

“I don’t think I’ll ever be ready; do I look okay??”

“You look rad”, both his moms spoke in unison and laughed. This wasn’t an unusual occurrence and he definitely found it comforting to have their encouragement. It was a bonus that neither had mentioned the old backpack or the concealer (his mother would’ve spotted it a mile away), they were the most supportive people he’d ever met. Not to mention they’d practically adopted Jeremy. 

That camera had followed him to the car and his mother waved him off no matter how much he insisted this wasn’t a big deal. Even he knew he was lying. This was a HUGE deal. A really, really, huge deal that was making him freak out a little, but he was going to be cool and chill and it was going to be okay. It couldn’t go that bad with just him and Rich, could it?

It wasn’t until that he actually stepped into the mall that it hit him. It could go very, very badly. It probably was going to go badly. Why the hell was he doing this? Just as he convinced himself to turn around and leave before the entire day crashed and burned completely, his phone buzzed in his pocket:

[Rich <3  
I’m early. Will u be here soon?????]

Michael stopped to get his bearings before typing out his reply with shaky hands:

[I’m early too. Car park entrance, meet you here?]

It was only seconds later that Rich’s voice was heard as he sped towards Michael, “Michael! Over here!”

All the doubts washed away as soon as he laid eyes on Rich, who was wearing an Apocalypse of the Damned t-shirt that was so obviously brand new that he wouldn’t stop messing with it. Michael couldn’t help laughing nervously and tugging at his own shirt,

“Nice shirt.”

“Thanths, yours is er… wack?”

That comment made Michael burst out laughing, “I think you mean rad, but thanks anyway. Need a push?”

Rich turned bright red and shook his head quickly, “no, no, I’m good. We going for sussi or what?”

Awkward silence descended before Michael stopped dead and held out his arm to stop Rich, “wait right here! Okay? Don’t go anywhere.”

“Wha…?” Rich hadn’t even gotten the word out before Michael sped off to some shop Rich had never bothered to go in before and reappeared moments later with a portable cassette player in hand,  
“Almost forgot to pic this up! You got headphones?”, Michael was already unplugging his own headphones from his phone as Rich shook his head and dumped the player on his knee, “you can borrow mine. The player’s yours by the way, so is the tape inside. I know the manager and he agreed to put it together for me. I’ll bring the case to school on Monday for ya so you get store that tape if you get more. And you will get more. It’s addictive!”

While Michael was talking, Rich opened the cassette player and looked at tape, it looked blank except for a strip of paper taped to each side that read, ‘Post Tic-Tac Tunes ‘in rather scribbled handwriting. Michael’s handwriting. 

“You good to move again?”, Michael grinned at him and Rich nodded but didn’t put down the player. Taking the hint rather quickly, Michael grabbed the handles on his chair and started walking again, “I don’t know what music you like or if it changed while all that stuff went down but theres a few of my favourites on there so I hope you like it. The third track on side B is especially rad so keep and ear out for that if you like the retro kinda stuff. Jeremy mostly listens to musicals now he’s with Christine so I can get you some of that if you’d like.”

“This is awesome! Thanths!” Rich eventually got his voice to work for him but he sounded happy enough, so Michael took that as a complete success, at least he wasn’t called a loser for it. He had never cared about being called a loser before it was Jeremy doing it, he couldn’t tolerate the word at all now. It sometimes scared him how one word’s meaning could change so much in so little time. 

“Here we are! For our sushi extravaganza, what would you like to eat?” Michael gestured rather flamboyantly at the counter, causing Rich to roll his eyes and laugh,

“I’ll get us food. You go sit down.”

“Are you sure you-“

“Yes. Now go sit. I got this.”, Rich light-heartedly shooed him away with a wink, “you’re not vegetarian, are you?”

“vege- oh that no, no, I’m fine with whatever”, Michael had almost fallen over a chair turning to answer his question but quickly recovered and found a seat. This meant he could spend the next few minutes watching Rich order sushi from where he was sat and trying to figure how on earth a guy like that could have changed so much to be into a l- He didn’t quite understand how they’d gotten to this point since the beginning of Junior year. It really had been a long year for the entire school, and it must have been even longer for Rich, turning from who he was to who he is now. 

“Negimaki is your favourite, right?"

The voice next to him made Michael jump out of his skin, and his thoughts, his vision focusing on Rich holding a tray of sushi in some novelty packaging shaped like a cat. It was all very sweet but also gave Michael the sudden urge to get his hoodie out of his backpack and hide in it for eternity. So, he did what he did best, talked for way too long with no real substance,  
“Oh yeah, that’s perfect, thank you! How did you know? I’ve never really told anyone about that before. Actually, I don’t think I’ve told anyone about that before at all except for… except for… Have you been talking to Jeremy?”

“N-no… not… It’s just that we… when… our… We had a link between our… My SQUIP told me.”

There was way too long a silence as Michael even began to process that information at all. If those things did everything for a reason why the hell were, they telling Rich what he liked to eat?? And why is that the information Rich retained after all this time. A lot of those who were being controlled by them remembered very little of the experience except for the voice in their head and feeling of being controlled. 

One more look at Rich’s face told Michael everything he needed to know. The guy looked scared, terrified even, like Michael was going to walk out on him for something a computer chip implanted in his brain told him over a year ago. His greatest fear was his SQUIP continuing to ruin his life and, in that moment, Michael decided to put a stop to it.

A soft smile reached Michael’s lips and he got up “guess that tic-tac was good for something after all. You staying in that chair or ?” 

That jolted Rich out of his obvious self-implosion that was happening in his head, “oh no… could you erm… could you…”

That question didn’t need to be finished since Michael was already offering a hand to help Rich out of his chair and I not the one he had pulled out across from him at the table.  
With a small, grateful smile, Rich gripped Michael’s hand as he stood. His legs were shaking so bad beneath him that he stumbled into Michael and almost face-planted into the table if it wasn’t for Michael bracing his hip against the edge of the table and lowering Rich into the chair, “woah… you okay there? Do I need to get help or is that… normal now?”

The one reaction Michael didn’t expect was a strained laugh, “it’s pretty normal. Doctors don’t know the exact bit that’s going wrong, but something is.”

“I guess I should be around to sweep you off your feet when that happens then.” As soon as the words left his mouth, Michael’s face went bright red from embarrassment and Rich almost choked on his drink. Barely a beat passed before they both spoke in unison:

“Holy ssit, did you just say that?!”

“Holy shit, did I just say that?!”

With that, all the tension was broken. The rest of lunch was spent joking and taking silly pictures on Michael’s phone to show his mothers. Little did rich know those would be printed off as soon as he got home to be posted on his wall. Rich’s t-shirt was talked about at length and, yes, he had bought it to impress Michael. But no, it wasn’t another SQUIP fact, that one actually did come from Jeremy. They were having so much fun that it seemed too early when Michael got a text from his mom saying that she was there to pick him up. 

Rich insisted on walking to the car park and, just as they got outside, he caught hold of Michael’s arm and stood up slowly. This time he managed not to fall. “There… there’s just one… one more thing before- “

The rather nervous speech Rich had been preparing in his head for the past ten minutes was cut off by Michael’s lips against his and when he pulled back, they both processing what had happened until Rich got the courage to speak again, “does that mean… mean we can go out again soon?”

Michael just nodded breathlessly and smiled, relief flooding his features, “that definitely means we can go out again soon. I’ll call you later! I promise.” He gave Rich another peck on the cheek before running off to meet his mom, prepared for all the questions coming his way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fear not as this shall not be the end! There is more to come and Jeremy and Christine shall even re-join again. Please comment, review, ect. I'd love to hear what people think about my work.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please comments and share ect ect, feedback is always welcome. Next chapter will have a lot more Jeremy in it but Michael is definitely going to remain as my main focus for this story, he deserves it.


End file.
